LALALA
by galaxyflavor
Summary: Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. Anak-anak EXO. Highschool story. Koplaks. Kakaotalk. Ngeceng dan dikeceng.
1. Chapter 1

LALALALALALA

By : galaxyflavor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei!" sesosok namja hitam legam but have a sexy look manggil namja pendek dan memiliki mata seperti baso atom.

"Oh kak Jongin. Ada apah?" kata namja pendek tersebut.

"Hehehehehehehehe dek Kyungsoo… Anu… em anu.."

"Oh anu nya kakak kenapa?"

"MAAP DEK BUKAN MASALAH ANU NYA KAKAK..!" namja item yang diketahui bernama Jongin itu panic keringet dingin.

"Oh yah kenapa atuh kakak manggil Kyungsoo tapi malah ngomong anu anu segala -_- Kyungsoo lagi dipanggil sama Pak Sooman ini -_-"

"Oke kakak cepet aja.." si item berdehem,"Ini kemaren Chanyeol ngasih kakak tiket nonton Bajaj Bajuri The Movie, kakak mau ajak Kyungsoo, mau yah? Biar kakak gak keliatan kaya jomblo ngenes banget nonton sendirian di bioskop meluk-meluk sofa sebelah -_- ayo atuh dek temenin kakak.." kata si item sambil aegyo :|

Kyungsoo cuma bias facepalm ngedengernya.

"O-oh gitu.. nanti bbm Kyungsoo aja ya kak, ntar Kyungsoo tanya mamah dulu ._."

"Oh heeh atuh hehe dadah dek, kakak pergi dulu ;;)"

"Oh heeh kak.."

Hening

"HEUG ANJIR GUA DIPANGGIL PAK SOOMAN!"

Kyungsoo lari secepat eyeshield 21.

"WOY ADA YANG PAKE KAKAOTALK KAGAAAAAAA"

Seonggok manusia ngenes teriak-teriak ga puguh di sebuah kelas.

"Buh achen berisik amaat -_- nih gua pake katalk, mau ngapain lu?" 2 orang manusia yang ternyata bernama Chen dan Chanyeol lagi mendadak jadi pusat perhatian sekelas.

"HARI INI HARI APAH?"

"Rebo chen -_- gusti lu kenapa."

"YEOL HAYU KABUR KE MEKDI!" kata Chen sambil narik- narik tangan Chanyeol dengan kekuatan sparta.

"Brutal banget lu -_- mekdi mau ngapain?"

"Mau nyari harta karun bareng doraemon terus nganter sapu terbang ke teman crayon shinchan saman naruto terus mau belajar jurus seribu bayangan sama chibi maruko chan."

Hening

Chanyeol cengo.

"HAH?"

"KE MEKDI YAH MAU MAKAN LAH, YOU IDIOT."

"Bacot sia achen -_-"

"Hayu pake kakaotalk lu hari ini ada promo kakaotalk di mekdi buy 1 get 1 free chicken burger with cheese jadi beli dua Cuma 20 ribu ajaa.. kalo mau pake kentang minum harganya jadi 30.500 ajaaa..!"

"Lu hapal amaaat :/ lu mantan mbak-mbak mekdi kah acheen?"

"Tidak begitu yeol -_- karena gua pengguna tetap plus friend kakaotalk setiap harinyaa, sini gua nyanyiin lagunya.." kata Chen bangga.

SENIN COFFEE BEEN

SELASA CHATIME

RABU MEKDONAAL

KAMIIS BLITZ

JUMAT ALFAMART

SABTU BREADLIFE

MINGGU INUL VIZTAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Jongdae kamu ngapain?" Guru kurikulum negor Chen yang udah anarkis naik meja sambil bawa lap pel hasil rebutan manja sama cleaning service.

"HOH PAK KYUHYUN ENGGAA INI MEJANYA KOTOR SI SEHUN TADI NGACAI JADI MAU SAYA PEL MEJANYAA..!"

"Anjir apaan lu Chen bebawa nama gua -_-" si Sehun protes.

Pak Kyuhyun keliatan mikir keras.

"PAK KYUHYUN ITU BU TAEYEON PINGSAN KETIMPA GALON!" tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang teriak.

"JANGAN BOHONG KAMU JONGHYUN OKE SAYA KESANA."

Akhirnya Pak Kyuhyun pergi.

SELAMAT KAU CHEN!

"Ingetin gua buat traktir kak jonghyun gado-gado bu mus." Kata Chen sambil mangap-mangap.

"Heuh okei -_-" Chanyeol cuma nge'iya'in aja.

"Okey yeol hayu kita ke mekdi."

"HEUG KUMAHA SIA!"

Kyungsoo dirumahnya lagi ngerjain PR dengan sangat niat, gak lama hapenya bunyi. So, dia angkat dulu.

"Hellow"

"Eh halo dek kyungsoo :D"

"Siapa ya?"

"Ini kak Jongin :D"

"Loh kakak katanya mau bbm"

"Oh heeh dek kakak lupa kalau kakak kan pake hape esia hidayah, gaada bbm heheheheheheheh"

"Oh hehe"

"Jadi dek Kyungsoo bias temenin kakak?"

"Oh heeh kata mama boleh, jadi nontonnya kapan? Jam berapa?"

"Hari sabtu ini jam 6.15, nanti adek kakak jemput adek aja di rumah adek jam 5an yah."

"Oh heeh atuh kak"

"Oke dek hehehehehehe""

"hehehehehe"

"hehehe"

"hehe"

"hehehe"

"Udah atuh kak -_- Kyungsoo lagi bikin PR"

"Oh oke, babai….sayang"

PIP

Kyungsoo mengo.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH"

Muka Kyungsoo mulai merah kaya pantat beruk.

CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT

"Woy Hun, beli nasi padang yuks."

"Gua lebih pengen bubble tea, kai."

"Sok hayu tapi lu bayar sendiri."

"Ampas gua kira lu mau traktir."

Sehun dan Kai a.k.a Jongin si anak kos-kosan lagi worry gegara cacing udah shuffle dance di perut mereka.

"Hun sekarang tanggal berapah?"

"28 Kai."

"Huh pantes dompet gua tipis amaat ;_;"

"Udahlah hayu kita numpang makan di rumah si kak Suho aja, dia kan beunghar (kaya) kai.."

"HEEH YAH HUN! TUMBEN LU PINTERAN HUN"

"Anjir lo -_- udah hayu"

Di depan rumah Suho :

"KAK SUHOOOOO" teriak Sehun dan Kai.

"Siapa ya?" suara Suho kedengeran dari intercom.

"Buh canggih amat ni rumah -_-" batin HunKai.

"Ini Sehun sama Kai kaak, boleh numpang makan gaaa?"

"Oh kalian, sok masuk atuh." Suara Suho menghilang tapi pintunya kebuka otomatis.

"Nying canggih amat -_-" HunKai ngebatin lagi.

Sehun sama Kai jalan menuju ruang makannya Suho yang jaraknya kaya anyer panarukan dari pintu masuk. Hih biasa orang kaya tea.

Begitu Sehun sama Kai sampe di ruang makan, udah ada Suho disana.

BRAKK

Suho ngegebrak meja. HunKai kaget. Pelayannya jatohin gelas kaya sinetron. Tukang kebunnya mendadak dangdutan.

"SEHUUUUUUNNNNNNHHH" teriak Suho garang.

"Y-ya kak?" Sehun gemeter. Si Kai udah ngesot sambil ngompol.

"Kenapa muka lu jadi kaya rakjel Hunnnnnn"

"AMPAS HYUNG MUKA GUA MUKA ADIPATI DOLKEN PUUH MANA BISA JADI MUKA RAKJEL! SI KAI MEUREUN TAH MAKIN ITEM TAH"

"Bacot sia Hun -_-" Kai protes.

"Okeoke maapin kakak Hun, sekarang hayu kita makan."

"HAYU KAK" Sehun Kai udah excited sampe menggeliat versi PUCUK PUCUK sampe meja makan.

_Keesokan harinya.._

"Oke anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini udah beres yaa" kata Pak Eunhyuk sambil mulai menghapus papan tulis.

"Paak!" cowo unyu yang namanya Luhan memanggil.

"Yaa?"

"Kalau PR yang kemaren gak dikumpul?"

Anak-anak sekelas langsung nge deathglare luhan, luhan dibekep, lalu diungsikan ke wc sambil diiket di closet.

"PR yang– lho mana luhan?"

"Em.. gamasuk pak :D" Kata Zitao.

"Oh." Kata si bapak sambil kembali ngapus papan tulis.

_Skip langsung hari Sabtu._

"OHOK OHOK KAI LU PAKE APAAN BAU LU JADI KAYA ASAP TUKANG SATE"

"Bacot sia Hun gua cuma pake parfum Hugo Boss gua HAHA"

"Anjir lu paling parfum curah yang 20 ribuan"

"HOHO TAU AJA LU"

"Udah sana lu pegih cenah mau ngedate sama Kyungsoo"

"Okedeh hun doakan gua biar ngedate nya lancer yoww"

"Kumaha sia" Sehun langsung tutup muka pake bantal lalu tidur.

"Ampas -_-"

Kai langsung cabut ke rumah Kyungsoo pake motor bebeknya yang ditempelin stiker slank. Sebenernya kai gasuka slank tapi kenapa dia pake pasang stiker segala -_- oke lanjut.

Begitu sampe di rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin ngeliat Kyungsoo lagi dicium sama seorang cowo.

"AMPAS SIAPAKAH GERANGAN THAT GUY"

Kai mewek.

TuBiCon~

Hellow hellow disini author baru :D

Alesan bikin ni ff sebenernya buat ngebunuh waktu libur abis UN, panjang banget liburnya, mana ga ngapa-ngapain di rumah -_- dan jadi lah ff inii~~ maap kalo rada abal

Kalo bias kalian follow twitter author yow : audrey_lalala

Lalu instagram : galaxyflavor

: audrey_lalala

Add juga line dan kik nya author : audrey_lalala

Kebetulan author juga lagi nyari temen baru hihihi /banyak maunya/

Okedeh segitu ajah :|

REVIEW JUSEYO~

CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT


	2. Chapter 2

LALALALALALA

By : galaxyflavor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AMPAS SIAPAKAH GERANGAN THAT GUY"

Kai udah gigit-gigit roda motor terus mulutnya udah berbusa-busa.

HIH.

Gak lama, cowo yang nyium Kyungsoo malah masuk ke dalem rumahnya Kyungsoo. Si Kai udah gugulingan di jalan sampe ke sebrang jalan. Kyungsoo gak sengaja liat Kai lagi gugulingan di jalan akhirnya ngampirin si Kai.

"Kak Jongiiiin! Kakak kenapa?"

"OHOOKKK OHOKKK GRUAARRGHH RAOOOORRR— ehhh DEK KYUNGSOO GAPAPA KOK DEK INI KAKAK CUMA NGECEK JALAN AJAHHH!" kata si kai sambil ngebenerin rambut gatsby nya.

"Oke hehehe jadi nonton kan kak?"

"OH JADI DONG HOHO HAYU SINI KITA BERANGKAT HAHA AYO SINI DEK KAKAK BONCENG!" kata si kai. Makin brutal aja nih anak -_-

"Kakak bisa gak ngomongnya pelan-pelan? Gendang telinga aku bisa pecah ini -_-"

"Oh iya dek maapin kakak :(" si kai udah ngecleb pisan di dalem hati.

"_HUH JONGINSSS WHAI U NO KALEM AJA DI DEPAN KYUNGSOOOOOH"_ si item ngebatin.

"Kak hayu kita berangkat nanti telat" kata-kata Kyungsoo ngebuyarin lamunan si item.

"Oh hehe ayo dek.."

Kai dengan gentleman /puuhhh/ ngebonceng Kyungsoo dengan mantep padahal di dalem hatinya udah DOR DOR DOR kaya ditembak sama Hitler. Gak lama, si item baru keinget alesan dia gugulingan di jalan tado, dan akhirnya dia nanya ke Kyungsoo.

"Dek.. anu.."

"Anu nya kakak kenapa lagi? Kejepit? Kyungsoo duduknya kurang mundur ya?"

"ATUH DEK KENAPA PIKIRAN ADEK KE ANU KAKAK TERUS -_-"

"Maap maap hehe kenapa kak?"

"Tadi kaka liat kamu dicium sama cowo di depan rumah kamu, terus cowonya masuk lagi ke rumah kamu.. itu siapa ya? Pacarnya dek Kyungsoo?" dan kai nge'cleb' lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"_GOD PLEASSEEEEEUUU JANGAN SAMPE MY PRECIOUS KYUNGSOO BILANG KAO ITUH MEMANG PACARNYAAAAAAA AAKKKHHH MASA DEPAN GUAAAA ;_;" _ batin si item nelangsa.

"Ah engga atuh Kyungsoo gapunya pacar" cenah si Kyungsoo.

Si item udah megap-megap lega. Kaya beruk keselek kinder joy (?)

"Siapa atuh itu?" si kai memang kepo. Kaya teme author yang pendek, kepo, namanya cuma satu kata, di bet nama dibanding huruf, masih banyakan spasinya, pas lagi UN pake sepatu bebas gara-gara sepatu sekolahnya DICURI. What a mothafuckah. *maap curcol -_-*

"Itu teh papanya Kyungsoo, papah Agung."

"HAH PAPAH? OHOKK OHOKK"

"KAK JONGIN HEH KAKAK GAPAPAH?"

"OHOKK gapapa kok dek :) hehe btw papahnya adek namanya Agung kan? Agung siapa?"

"Oh Agung Hercules kak"

"_OHOKKKK MAMPUS LAMUN GUA NGECENG KYUNGSOO NTAR DI RUMAH GUA DAPET TEROR BARBEL TERBANG OUHH ASTUTIIIII" _si item makin terpuruk.

"Kakak pernah denger kayanya hehe yang tukang angkat-angkat besi kan yah?"

"Heeh kakak betul."

Gak lama akhirnya mereka sampe di bioskop. Si kai bukannya seneng, tapi malah risih. Kenapa? Soalnya pas jalan sama Kyungsoo, di dikira nyulik anak-anak.

"psst bu, itu cowo yang item kok agak mirip sama emon ya bu?"

"iya yah bu mirip"

PSST PSSSST PSSST PSSST

Banyak pisan yang bisik-bisik ngomongin kai mirip sama emon. Si kai mah Cuma pasang muka males dan si Kyungsoo cuma masang muka polos /KYAAAAA/

Kaisoo beli popcorn yang ukuran palng kecil gara-gara uang si kai udah tinggal seribuan -_- maklum cenah tanggal tua. Pas pintu studio 3 udah dibuka, mereka langsung masuk. Ternyata kursi mereka ada di pojok belakang. Pikiran kotor si item mulai merajarela. Pantes dia item -_- pikirannya aja kotor.

TERNYATA MEREKA NONTON AMAZING SPIDERMAN 2 !

*skip langsung pas pilemnya abis

*ketauan males ngetik

*digebuk

"HUAAAANGGG HUKS HUKS HUKS" kalian tau sapa yang mewek?

KAI.

"udah atuh kak, tunggu aja spiderman 3 nya 2 taun lagi.." Kyungsoo nenangin kai.

"ATUHDA DEK KENAPA GWEN HARUS MATI HAAAAAHHH GWEEEEEEN ATIDAAAKKKK"

Si item mewek di kaki mas-mas tukang tiket. Dan Kyungsoo cuma masang tatapan "Am I know you? -_-"

"Udah atuh kak malu itu mas-mas tiketnya nanti rabies gara-gara kakak -_- itu gwen stacy nya mati paling nanti idup lagi jadi Mary Jane Watson -_-"

"AH BENAR JUGA YAH heheeheheheheheheh maapin kakak yah.. Ayo sini kakak anter pulang.."

"Hayu atuh"

Dan kencan mereka "lumayan" berhasil :D

CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT

"Cenyol hari ini hari apa?" Sebuah kotak tivi(?) a.k.a Chen nanya ke Chanyeol sambil Acro Yoga sama Xiumin di kelas (sebentar -_- Acro Yoga? Berasa PevPearce pisan -_- mana Acro Yoga nya di kelas lagi -_-)

"Senen chen.." kata Chanyeol rada gak semangat.

"OH HAYU PULANG SAKOLA KITA KA COFFEE BEAN ADA KAKAOTALK YOOOOWW" si Chen mulai anarkis

"Gamau ah males"

"What happen aya naon kau cenyol tumben amat lu kaga semangat" Chen mendadak perhatian

"WHOA WHOA KAWANS ADA APAH INI?" sesosok gelap menghampiri Chen dan Chanyeol. (gua yakin kalian tau siapa sosok ini)

"Ini bung, si cenyol tumbenan dia suram suram galaw melow madesu gituh" si kotak tivi ngejawab

"Bacot pisan sia kotak tipi -_- gua galau gegara adek kelas kita" akhirnya cenyol buka suara juga..

(fyi mereka tuh anak kelas 12 yah :D)

"SAHA?" jiwa kepo KaiChen mengoar

"Ituloh Byun Baekhyun"

"Oh si bekun bacon ituuuh :| kenapa sama dia?" kai mengoar

"Gua suka sama dia.. tapi kayanya dia ngeceng anak kelas sebelah, si Tiffany, rada pupus harapan gua pacaran sama si Baekhyun.. ATUH ABDI TEH KUDU GIMANAAA ;_;" Chanyeol makin galaw.

"Ternyata selera lu tuh sejenis daging-dagingan yah :P" si item malah ngejek

"Bacot kau item -_-"

"Lu usaha dulu lah bro -_- gua yakin ada peluang buat lu dapetin si bekun.." si achen ngasih saran.

"Heeh juga yah woy.. gua gamau kaya si suho anak kelas sebelah yang kerjaannya tiap hari ngebekep muka di jaket, mandangin si yixing ari kejauhan sambil baca buku Le Me Forever Alone -_- eta mah ngenes pisan jadi jomblo teh."

"Benar sekali ma brothaa.! Peluang elo dapetin baekhyun tuh kaya seorang anak ngambil kelereng di sebuah kantong yang udah dikasih angka satu sampe enam terus disuruh nyari peluang keambilnya kelereng dengan angka bilangan prima yaituh 3/6 atau 1/2.. atau peluang munculnya angka faktor dari enam yang bakal munc— EMMPHHH EMPPHHH EMPPHHHHHHH"

"RAJAM SI ACHEEEEEEN"

Dan si achen digebuk sekelas. Bitch please kelas lagi gaada guru dan si achen malah ngejelasin tentang peluang..

"MAMAH TOLONGIN CHEN MAMAAAAA— ASDFGHJKLLKJHGFDSA"

TAK SELAMAT KAU ACHEEEEN!

CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT

"Kyung.."

"Apa baek?"

"Perasaan ada yang lagi ngomongin gua deh.."

"Amasa"

"Heeh"

"Sebodo ah." Cenah si Kyungsoo

"Ah sia mah" dan bekun ngedorong kyungsoo yang lagi makan fitbar. Dan fitbar nya jatoh

"ATIDAK FITBAR GUAAAAAAA"

"Lebay lu ah -_- fitbar doang"

"LU GATAU APA AJA YANG UDAH GUA LALUIN SAMA INI FITBAR HAAAH DIA UDAH GUA ANGGAP CINTA SEJATI GUAA"

"Bacot sia Kyung -_- tinggal beli lagi"

"LU GA NGERTI PERASAAN GUA BAEK ;_;"

Si bekun cuma facepalm. Bisa yah dia temenan sama fitbar addict -_- yang sarapan makan siang makan malem musti ada fitbar, sampe fitbar nya dibawa tidur terus di nina bobo in -_-

"Udah ah Kyung sia te ngerakeun"

"Maap maap"

"BAEK ITU ADA YANG NYARIIN LU" temen sekelas mereka si Suga manggil si bekun.

"SAHA?"

"KAK CHANYEOL"

"_Ngapain dia nyariin gua -_-" batin bekun._

TUBICON

Hellow hellow autor disiniii~~~~

Maap pisan kalo fict ini rada abal -_- otak autor lagi rada macet gegara kurang asupan fitbar :p

Balasan review :

Baekingsooda : maaf banget kalau ada yang ga dimengerti :( maap pisan soalnya author asli sunda, asa ga enak kalo gapake basa sunda dikit

9394loves : Hehehe makasiiih :)

Park Yujin 2209 : based on true story pisan, dan lu salah satu inspirasi gua jugaa, keep koplaks yah kawans

FanMyun100 : disini si item kan jadi anak kosan, maklumin aja dia pake esia hidayah :p

Baby El : SAYA ORANG KOK :P *gugulingan*

ArraHyeri2 : nah udah tau jawabannya kan? :)

Pacar qaqa Qngsu : IYAH SAYAH MEMANG PENS JKT48 xD beunghar itu artinya kaya raya :)

7D : Ini sudah dilanjut kok 7D-san :)

MAKASIH BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW :D AUTHOR NGEHARGAIN BANGEEET

Maaf kalau ini chapter kurang panjang, maybe next chap bakal author panjangin lagi :D

Maaf juga kalo author sering ada typo

REVIEW JUSEYO

CIAT CIAT CIAT CIAT


End file.
